


Completely Mine

by Blossoming_Dreamer



Series: Sakamaki Lovers [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossoming_Dreamer/pseuds/Blossoming_Dreamer
Summary: One-shot and drabbles of Shuu x Reader.





	1. Completely Mine

Shuu x Reader

I was doing my homework for the night school I attended when I looked over and saw Shuu lying on my bed.

"Make yourself at home, seriously. It's not like I need to sleep or anything," I say sarcastically.

"Too noisy."

I sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a glass of water."

I headed into the kitchen of the Sakamaki household. I was pouring a glass of water when I heard a voice right next to my ear. "You should be drinking juice." Reji spoke calmly.

"No thank you."

He grabbed my wrist and held it above my head as he slammed me into the fridge. "I was giving you an order. Do I have to punish you?" He smiled like the devil. I shook my head vigorously but he ignored it as he widened his fangs so that he could bite me.

"Back off, brother." Shuu commanded from the doorway. I sighed in relief.

"And why should I listen to you?" Reji gritted out.

"I'm the eldest but more importantly, she's mine. Completely mine as of last month." That's right. I chose to be Shuu's wife and that did not sit nicely with Reji. He's jealous of his brother and takes what's his or destroys it. Shuu usually lets him get away with it but there are two things he will protect, his music and me. The other four brothers took the loss of me with grace and have left me alone but Reji has been stubborn. And when he didn't move away from me, Shuu punched him. "Her blood is mine, her love is mine. She is only mine." Shuu growled as he wrapped his arm around my waist protectively.


	2. I Choose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello and thank you to everybody who really wanted a continuation to a drabble that I had once written while in math class. I apologize for the long awaited release of a continuation but I truly hadn't expected to write another part and had no idea how I wanted to continue it. So without further ado, here is the second part of Completely Mine that some of you have been waiting for.

Reji sneered and pushed up his glasses but made no movement towards his jaw where Shuu had just hit him. Placing on a neutral mask, Reji disappeared from the kitchen.

Shuu swung his gaze to me, anger still flickering in his blue eyes. The calmness gone and only a storm remained. "Don't let anyone touch what is mine."

A spark of irritation ignited. "It's not like I planned for that to happen! I didn't ask for trouble." I threw back at him.

"Troublesome," came a lazy reply as he brushed my hair back. His fingers lingering on my neck while his right arm was still securely around my waist.

"Shu-" I was about to reprimand him for his apathetic response but was cut off when he abruptly sunk his fangs into my neck. My arms reached around to cling onto his shirt while he drank, already feeling a little light headed.

When he was finished his darkened eyes locked with mine. He hadn't even bothered to wipe off the slight trail of blood that leaked out of his mouth.

"I won't share what is mine." His voice had a childish quality to it. A drastic turn from the raw possessiveness that he spoke earlier.

I let out a huff before offering him a smile. "You don't have to silly. I _chose_ you. And I'd choose you over and over again. I'm not going anywhere. You have my heart Shuu Sakamaki."

"Good." I reached up and ruffled his hair. His hair was so fluffy, I wish mine could just bounce and curl like that instead of being pin-straight. I was seriously jealous of his dumb hair.

Moving my hands down I started lightly massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes and hummed in contentment. Slowly though, he opened his oceanic eyes and a slight smirk crept onto his face.

"You know," he drawled. "If you wanted to have some fun, all you had to do was ask." And without waiting for a reply, he teleported us to his bedroom where he pinned my body to the bed with his own.

Heat went from the tips of my ears to probably well down my neck. "S-Shuu!"

He kissed me with a slow passion that had a warm feeling stirring inside. He released me from the kiss but not before nipping and sucking at my bottom lip.

"Do you have anything interesting on under here?" An arrogant smirk on his face proved that he already knew the answer to that question. Nope. No fancy or sexy lingerie. Just plain old underwear.

I puffed my cheeks out and just glared at him in silence. That only made him chuckle before his face resumed a blank expression. With a sigh he rolled off and flopped onto his back while turning the volume up on his earphones.

I couldn't believe it. He had the nerve to get me all hot and bothered only to seem unaffected and now ready to ignore me. "Shuuuuuuu," I whined.

His response was immediate.

"Too noisy." But he laid out an arm as an invitation. I quickly nestled myself into his side and softly smiled. Shuu then took out one of his earbuds and placed it into my own. Unsurprisingly, it was a classical song that I didn't recognize but was heavy with the violin section.

Slowly the two of us drifted off to sleep, Shuu's earlier anger gone and my homework forgotten on my desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If this still isn't enough of Shuu, let me know. I already have some other ideas as to how I would continue this. If you want to see another Sakamaki brother, I would love to try a different romance. Thank you for all of your support.


	3. His Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Shuu x reader part 3 Happy Birthday! Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way as life does but I have a game plan for the following parts so hopefully it goes smoothly. Thank you all for you're support.

October 18th. Shuu's birthday. I was absolutely freaking out on what to get him. I had only learned earlier this month it was his birthday as Shuu didn't particularly care about his birthday. I scanned the halls, looking for the one man who knew Shuu well, despite their hostility towards one another.

I caught sight of the raven hair. Reiji. I rushed after him into his study.

"Tsk. It is impolite to enter one's space without asking for permission." Reiji spoke while taking a book off the shelf and opening it.

I flinched at the harsh tone. Guess Reiji still remembered the standoff in the kitchen a month ago. What a sore loser he is. I steeled myself though for the favor I was about to ask. And whatever price came with it.

"Sorry Reiji-san. I'm in a bit of a rush. You see, today is Shuu's birthday-"

"I am well aware of what today is," Reiji droned, not even bothering to look up from his book.

How rude, I thought, but continued. "I don't know what to get him. I was wondering if you had an idea?"

He finally turned his ruby gaze onto me. Looking just as apathetic as his brother. He spoke slowly as if speaking to a child. "Why don't you just ask the idiot yourself?"

I sheepishly averted my gaze to the floor before speaking softly. "I would but Shuu...he umm...he has a tendency to a...how do I put this delicately...um?-"

"He becomes perverted." Reiji stated bluntly.

"Extremely," I said as my way of concession.

Reiji sighed, clearly annoyed with the conversation at hand. "I don't see how this is my problem. Please leave."

I turned on my heel at the order, knowing that his 'please' was strictly out of his strict upbringing.

I wandered the halls, deep in thought on what to do for Shuu. What do I know about Shuu's interests? Sleep. Can't really do anything with that. Music. He loves music but he has his mp3 player already and a violin. I don't know how to compose any piece myself. Sex? Now I'm the pervert, I thought grumpily.

I sat down at a window seat, overlooking the garden.

"Ughhhh." I let my head fall into my hands. What was I going to do?

A playful yet mocking voice interrupted my pity party. "What's got ya stressed out weirdo?"

I looked up into the luminous emerald eyes of Ayato Sakamaki.

Surprisingly, Ayato wasn't a threat to me. He seemed to respect that I was Shuu's. Probably because he had Yui.

"I don't know what to do for Shuu's birthday."

"Isn't that today?"

"Ugh...Yes!" I said in exasperation.

Ayato snickered at my dilemma. "You're a little late, don't ya think."

"I know! Can you help me or not?"

"Yeah. I can help." He crouched down to be eye-level with me. "But do I want to help?"

I could feel my eyes start to tear up. I just wanted a little help. Why did these brothers have to always be out to stab each other in the back or gain something in return for everything they did?

Ayato's grin dropped and he backed up waving his hands frantically. "Shit. Don't cry, don't cry. I'll help, it's okay." Softly I heard him curse under his breath, "Shuu will kill me if he finds out I made ya cry."

I sniffled a little before giving him a shaky grin. "Really?!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking off to the side. "Well, I hate to admit this but I don't really know too much about Shuu. But! I do know his favorite food is rare steak. We got some in the freezer."

I was overjoyed. How could I have overlooked a dinner? "Thank you so much Ayato!" Before he could respond, I sped off to the kitchen to get the steak ready.

When I was all done, I headed to the one place I knew I could find Shuu. The living room.

I approached his lazy figure. Shuu was asleep on the sofa, probably would stay there until one of his brothers came and interrupted his haven.

I myself was hesitant to wake him up. He looked so peaceful. Turns out I didn't have to wake him. Sensing my presence, Shuu opened one eye.

"I made you dinner, come to the table." I try to hide my excitement.

Shuu sighed. "Not hungry," and he closed his one eye to go back to sleep.

I walked up to him. I swung a leg over him to straddle him so that I could shake his shoulders. "But Shuu! I prepared rare steak for you."

Without moving Shuu asked, "Why would you do that?"

"Because it's your birthday dummy."

He seemed to contemplate that sentence for a minute before opening both his eyes. I was captivated by his sapphire eyes. Shuu cupped my face in one hand, leaning up until we were eye-level. "All I want is you."

He then dipped his head and bit my neck. It was short-lived before he fell back into the couch, pulling me down with him to crash our lips together. My blood connecting us. I sighed contentedly before succumbing to both of our desires.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely open to doing more chapters of Shuu or exploring different characters from Diabolik Lovers, just let me know in the comments below or message me. I already have some ideas on how to expand these short drabbles.


End file.
